


Отщепенец

by Var_Vara



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Var_Vara/pseuds/Var_Vara
Summary: Гокудера Хаято — кандидат в хранители облака Вонголы десятого поколения.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Для команды Дождя на фест «Мириады миров». Беты: Squalicorax & melissakora

«Ты все-таки облажался?».

«Иди к черту». 

Между сообщениями провал в трое суток. Гокудера провел пальцем по экрану телефона, закрывая вкладку с короткой перепиской, и сунул в рот сигарету. Нёбо сухо горчило табачным дымом, от привкуса никотина к горлу подкатывали слабые спазмы тошноты.

Октябрь в этом году был слишком холодный и сухой для Сицилии, и за те три минуты, что тянулась сигарета, Гокудера успел замерзнуть. Подъехавшая машина обняла его теплом и знакомым запахом кожаных сидений, металла и океана. 

— Опять просрал сроки, — даже не взглянув, вместо приветствия бросил Сквало и тут же тронулся с места. Завел одну руку за спинку своего кресла, взял с заднего сиденья и бросил Гокудере на колени форменный варийский китель. Кожа привычно и приятно скрипнула под пальцами. 

— Пусть Маммон стрясет с заказчика двойную оплату, — слова прозвучали хрипло — Гокудера почти не разговаривал целую неделю. — Все было совсем не так, как он заливал. 

Сквало наконец повернул голову, — Гокудера поймал короткий заинтересованный взгляд, — и сразу снова уставился на дорогу. 

— Что? — не сказать, что Гокудеру слишком волновала причина плохого настроения Сквало, но счел за лучшее спросить сейчас, чем ждать, пока расскажет сам.

— У старика был инфаркт. 

Сказать «старик умер» было бы гораздо быстрее. Да и если бы дон Вонгола скончался, Гокудера узнал бы об этом даже из богом забытого места, где скрывался последние дни, пока с хвоста не слезла полиция. Значит, жив. Гокудера закрыл глаза и откинулся на сиденье, собираясь поспать до Палермо. На Девятого ему было плевать: ненависти к нему он точно не испытывал, хотя его смерти, наверно, должен был ждать, как и вся Вария. Сквало вот ждал — часто шутил, что не терпится отрезать волосы. По волосам Гокудера будет скучать. 

— Для тебя есть дело, — машина стояла перед воротами, и Гокудеру трясли за плечо.

— Ну? — руки потянулись к пачке во внутреннем кармане кителя. 

— Хакнуть базу ЦЕДЕФ, — Сквало весело оскалился, но взгляд его остался стылым и слишком внимательным. Серьезно он, что ли? 

— У них система внутренней безопасности такая, что мы даже воспользоваться информацией не успеем. 

Сквало все еще сидел, перегнувшись через сиденье, очень близко, холодная ладонь, обтянутая перчаткой, лежала у Гокудеры на бедре, и от прикосновения почему-то было тепло. Однажды, давно, уже и не вспомнить, сколько лет прошло, Сквало спрашивал, готов ли Гокудера умереть, если понадобится. Сейчас он, кажется, задавал этот же вопрос, и самое страшное, самое неправильное заключалось в том, что ответ не изменился. 

— Может, и успеем, — Сквало ухмыльнулся, и на его губах стали видны сухие трещинки. Гокудера кивнул. 

 

Босс, казалось, не слушал. Мрачно кивал, перелистывал бумаги с отчетом, выхватывал иногда то одну, то другую глянцевую карточку из разбросанных веером фотографий, цедил виски. Потом сказал «свободен» и махнул рукой. Это было вроде как одобрение и похвала — задание выполнено настолько хорошо, что даже повода наорать на Гокудеру не нашлось. Занзас никогда не отличался доброжелательностью или хотя бы просто разговорчивостью: у него получалось часами трепаться за закрытыми дверями кабинета со Сквало, наверно, только потому, что тот без проблем говорил за двоих. 

Как-то раз Бельфегор, харкая кровью после тренировочного спарринга, попытался пошутить про то, что Гокудера, пожалуй, должен ревновать капитана к боссу. Гокудера тогда посмеялся, хотя шутка была несмешная — людей, которым ты всем обязан, не ревнуют. 

 

Тощий подросток с грязными, скатанными от крови и песка волосами бежал, до скрипа сжимая зубы, стараясь дышать через нос и не обращать внимания на боль в ноге, дергающую словно горячим крюком. Перед глазами моментами становилось совсем темно, и он спотыкался, но все равно продолжал бежать. Потом рядом кто-то закричал, мелькнуло белое пятно, и послышался протяжный удар металла об асфальт. Воздух пропитался запахом крови. 

— Ты как, цел? — кто-то держал его за предплечье странными, слишком холодными и гладкими пальцами. Подросток открыл глаза, увидел светлую челку и аксельбанты на черной форме и тут же отшатнулся — все на Сицилии знали о Варии. 

— Не бойся, — человек в варийской форме рассмеялся, и стало понятно, что он тоже очень молод — лет двадцать или и того меньше. Длинные молочные волосы, меч, с которого на асфальт капало алым, ухмылка, делающая красивое лицо злым. Он вдруг подался вперед, крепко стискивая запястье, не позволяя вырваться, прищурился и посмотрел уже совсем по-другому — заинтересованно. 

— Облако? — спросил он. 

Подросток не понял, о чем его спрашивают, но почему-то кивнул. 

— То, что нужно. 

 

Гокудера не слышал, как кричал. В горле саднило, и к губам прижималась чужая ладонь, еще одна — придерживала за плечо, не давая метаться по постели. 

— Опять? — голос у Сквало был сонный и теплый. Он убрал руки, и Гокудера с сожалением вздохнул, оставшись без прикосновений, но Сквало откинул простыню и вытянулся поверх его тела сам, весь, горячий и тяжелый. Губы влажно провели по шее, пальцы перебирали болтающиеся на груди обереги, поцелуи касались губ коротко — от этого внутри собиралось мутное, слабое еще возбуждение. 

— Почему тебе снятся кошмары про детство? — Сквало спрашивал, одной рукой упираясь в кровать, а второй — поглаживая Гокудеру сквозь белье. 

— Не знаю, — прозвучало сбивчиво, между двумя хриплыми выдохами. — Плохое было время. 

— А когда-то ты выебывался и говорил, что тебя устраивает заработок на мелких кражах и попрошайничестве и что Вария тебе не нужна, — Сквало рассмеялся, встал на колени над Гокудерой. 

— Вария мне не нужна, — он подтянул Сквало еще ближе к себе, поднял голову, почувствовал, как под затылок тут же скользнула ладонь, поддерживая, и обхватил губами член. Поза неудобная, шею быстро начало тянуть, но Сквало неровно дышал, перебирал волосы пальцами, его бедра едва заметно дрожали, и отстраниться было невозможно. 

— Стой, — Сквало отодвинулся сам, посмотрел сверху поплывшим, неосмысленным взглядом. Он завел за спину руку, направляя в себя член, и коротко простонал, опускаясь. 

— Что мы ищем в базе ЦЕДЕФ? 

— Хочешь обсудить это сейчас? — Сквало качнулся навстречу прикосновениям — Гокудера одной рукой гладил сведенные напряжением мышцы его живота, другой плотно держал за шею, чувствуя, как длинные пряди ласково щекочут пальцы. 

— Почему нет? — усмехнулся Гокудера, приподнимая бедра в такт чужим движениям. Выдержка у них обоих была отличная. 

— Когда старик едва не умер, — Сквало прикусил губу, зажмурился на мгновение, выдохнул. — Йемицу намекнул, что по завещанию наследник — не Занзас. 

— Всегда знал, что рано или поздно ты произнесешь имя Занзаса в постели, — Гокудера попытался рассмеяться и тут же подавился смехом — Сквало опустился ниже, сжался, притиснулся всем телом, провел пальцами по соскам, легонько потянул за колечко пирсинга. 

— Хочешь найти другого наследника? — Гокудера согнул ноги, чуть шире разводя колени, ускорил темп, и Сквало уже не смог ответить, кивнул и наконец застонал в голос. Больше они не разговаривали до тех пор, пока комната не начала остывать. 

Они молча лежали рядом, расслабленно целуясь и касаясь друг друга только губами. 

— Найти, — вдруг сказал Сквало, возвращаясь к беседе на том же месте, где она оборвалась. — И убить.

Гокудера устало кивнул. Убить так убить. Потенциального наследника Вонголы он не знал — и ему было плевать. Ему было плевать почти на все, кроме одного — Сквало, который подобрал ему идеальное оружие, заставил учиться и дал кольцо, которое коротко вспыхивало фиолетовым. Иногда Гокудера думал — это все не его. Он не чувствовал себя на своем месте, но Сквало говорил, что это нормально для облака. И это было лучше, чем то, что было у него раньше. Он уснул, думая о том, что скоро Сквало отрежет волосы — и они станут похожи еще больше. 

Во сне он опять был беспризорным мальчиком, который то неделями голодал, то убегал от очередных преследователей, чтобы не получить новый перелом или сотрясение. У него не было семьи, кроме таких же детдомовских приятелей, до тех пор пока не появился Сквало. 

 

Информацией, полученной после взлома ЦЕДЕФ, они воспользоваться действительно не успели. Гокудера прочитал что-то про японскую линию наследников, идущую от Вонголы Примо, нашел профайл парня по имени Цунаёши, и этот профайл его не впечатлил — малолетний неудачник, все еще живущий с матерью в каком-то захолустье и обучающийся в простеньком местном колледже. Как Занзас мог воспринять это всерьез?.. 

Его били. Методично, по лицу, по животу, чтобы было больно и, главное, показательно — до синяков, до ссадин, до крови изо рта и носа, но не до смерти. Кто-то из системы безопасности ЦЕДЕФ орал дурным голосом, перемежая речь с матом, чтобы Гокудера немедленно признал, что приказ взломать систему ему отдал Занзас Вонгола. Гокудера упрямо повторял, что это была его личная инициатива, и Занзас Вонгола и Супербия Сквало, конечно, не стали бы идти против Вонголы и ЦЕДЕФ. Тогда его снова били. 

Это продолжалось до тех пор, пока не позвонил Тимотео и не сказал «прекратить». Почти сразу после этого появились Луссурия и Бельфегор — Луссурия обеспокоенно причитал и порывался залечить все повреждения прямо по дороге к машине, а Бельфегор гнусно ухмылялся. Гокудеру посадили на заднее сиденье, он вырубился, устав хвататься за постоянно темнеющую реальность, и очнулся в своей спальне. Тело помнило боль, но никаких следов уже не было. 

Повернув голову, он увидел Сквало. Тот полулежал, подложив под спину подушку, и читал какую-то книгу — перед глазами еще немного расплывалось, и Гокудера не мог разглядеть название. 

— Как ты? 

— Нормально. А ты? 

Сквало отложил книгу и посмотрел сверху вниз пытливым взглядом. 

— Старик официально объявил, что есть другой наследник. 

— Он еще жив? Я же написал тебе смс-ку с именем и адресом прежде, чем… 

— Жив. 

Они замолчали, и Сквало лег рядом, лицом к лицу, протянул руку, положил на шею ладонь, легонько сжал. Стало теплее. Кто знает, может, он все-таки на своем месте. 

— И что теперь? 

— Конфликт колец, скорее всего. Хранители против хранителей. 

— У этого Цунаёши есть хранители? 

— Найдут уж, — Сквало невесело рассмеялся. — Справишься с их облаком? 

Гокудера кивнул, закрыл глаза и, сосредоточившись на мягких расслабляющих прикосновениях, снова провалился в пустую черноту, где не было боли. 

Ему снился очень странный сон. В нем он, только гораздо старше, сражался вместе со Сквало и какими-то еще людьми со смазанными лицами против неизвестного ему человека. Он не был одет в форму Варии и почему-то носил сразу пять колец, каждое из которых проводило пламя — самым сильным был ураган. А у Сквало во сне были все еще длинные волосы, отросшие уже почти до колен, и, когда странная битва закончилась и они остались вдвоем, он сказал Гокудере, что все равно не простил его. 

Гокудера проснулся без крика, словно от резкого толчка или падения в воду. Рядом, разметав по подушке волосы, спал Сквало — он дышал ровно, и лицо его было спокойно. Сквало не знал будущего.


End file.
